hero in me
by Angel of Nothing123
Summary: what would happen when an unknown fourteen year old girl in metropilis discovers she has unmarkible powers and the justice league members found her and train her. can she become a superhero? or will her past destroy her new future? pairing's:BMxWW glxhg.
1. Chapter 1

Hero in me

what would happen when a girl is found on the streets of metropiellis with unmarkible powers

and the justice league find her,can she concure the dispuets of the past and make a future more living

for and those around :BMxWW and OcxOC

disclaimer:i do not own the justice league I REPEAT I don't own the justice league.

Name:ari

age:14

past:unknown

unknown.....that's all I have to say about my life , nothing worth to live for or to look forward to ,that was until I met......them.

It was a normal day in metropillis or at least it started out that way. I worked at some old store that sold chinese antiques, now I know what your thinking my boss is this old and wise chinese guy

that guides people on there path of life well,allow me to slap you to reality.

was an old man with a bad temper. ''you late...AGAIN!!'' he yelled from behind the counter I sighed ''yeah yeah'' I said getting ready for an annoying day.

**2 hours later**

**''hey i'm leaving now''**** I said leaving ''hm'' he said still doing inventory I rolled my eye's**

**and I walked down the street a large explosion came by now people were screaming in the opposite direction,and the thing that caused was some sort robot at **

**50 feet tall,yep it was pretty much a normal day in metropillis city.**

**Soon the robot started fireing missles at buildings causing the screams to grow louder**

**as more people started to run back only someone to knock me o****ver on the street where**

**I just layed there hopeless....lost..everything just rushed by in a blur,i couldn't hear the screams or explosions anymore just the thumps my heart made. This was it,i was gonna die as the robot**

**came closer ready to squash me like the insinifigent thing I was no one came just ran and at that**

**moment his last step bringing his foot down at me I put my hands up for what cover I had for my self then a voice came ''hey kid,watch out!!'' but it was too late the robot's foot came down on me**

**I just squeezed my eye's waiting for the worse.**

**But it never came I slowely opened my eye's slowly and saw my surroundings only to see a few**

**superhero's that I saw in the news , captin atom and of course the hero that people just adore green lantern they just stared at me with stares of shock until I looked to see**

**why they were giving me the looks, I was holding the robot's leg only except it wasn't even **

**heavey just really light so I took my chance and tried to lift it and throwing it 17 feet away in just minutes it was practicaly crushed.i stared at my hands did I really do that?just then someone grabbed my shoulder from behind to spin me around ''okay who are you'' the women known as**

**supergirl said,i couldn't say anything just got up and ran for my life not even looking back.**

**/Please review chapter two will come up/**


	2. Chapter 2

Hero in me

disclaimer:i do not own the justice league or any other character's except my OC character ari.

Recap:ari had just discovered her new ability of great strengh and just ran away from the members

of the justice league.

(at watchtower)

''so let me get this straight? A fourteen year old girl...lifted the x-457 robot..and throwed it like a rag doll?'' said flash also known as wally west listend to what his friend was saying of what happened on

his mission ''i'm serious this kid came out of nowhere'' gl said he was interested in the girls power

but unfortunatly she ran away when supergirl confronted her ''have you told j'onn about it?'' flash asked ''he's already scanning for any mutant activity,hopefully it could have gone that far'' green lantern said ''oh come on your making her sound like she's dangerous'' flash said ''she could be if we don't find her'' j'onn said walking into the control room where GL and flash were ''you found out something'' green lantern asked ''yes,she is still in metropilis but there is something that very concerns me'' j'onn

said scanning the computer ''like what?'' flash asked ''it seem's like this is just one of her powers and her

ability's are on a high level my guess is this was her first time using these powers'' j'onn said

''well at any rate we have to send in some members down there to bring her to the watchtower'' j'onn said ''who should we send in?''GL said ''well wonderwomen,gypsie and plastic man are in south america and everyone else either has days off or on missions right now'' j'onn said ''well who's left up here'' green lantern asked ''vixen,vigilante,elongated man and green arrow i'll call them to the transporter'' j'onn said ''vixen,vigilante,elongated man and green arrow report to the transportation deck immediately'' j'onn said speaking into the speakers ''I wan't you and flash to lead the mission'' ''why both of us?'' flash asked ''just in case'' he said going back to the control computer.

(back on earth)

it was soon night time in metropilis making the streets filled with couples walking around without a care in the world.I never really cared for love or really experianced it but I knew it always ended with

it was getting late I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway that cut straight to my street.i walked into the alley but soon stoped hearing lauthter and hooting from behind me ''hello gorgeous'' said a voice from behind I turned around to see two guys about in there twenty's,drunk by smelling the alcohol from there mouth's and scrunching my nose in disgust ''now what's a little girl

like you doing out at night'' said the first guy I glared at him stepping back to get away but the second

guy grabbed my arm yanking me up a little in the air ''what,little girl don't wanna play with us?'' he said in a taunting voice he slammed me into a wall pinning my arms above my head I struggled against his grip ''no use struggling,just enjoy it'' he said as his lips started to kiss my neck and one of his hands trailing down my shirt lifting up slowly ''stop this..please'' I whispered a small tear going down my face

he and his friend laughed. Was this it was I going to be a a helpless victim of this why did this have to happen to me I felt something in me growing inside a surge of power over taking me ''let go...'' I said silently yet hear venom dripping from it ''what was that'' the guy said with a smug face ''I SAID LET GO!'' I yelled grabbing his arm hearing a zapping sound the guy started spazzing as if he got struck with lighting but I looked at my hand holding his arm and saw little sparks around the arm,i gasped quickly letting go of his arm and he fell to ground twitching but stopped just to lay on the floor I looked at his friend slowly backing away ''y-you k-k-kil-killed him'' he said quivering and soon ran out of the alley screaming bloody murder just leaving me here with my eyes wide in horror tears slipping through my eyes but the guy on the ground slowly opened his eyes a little ''what the hell are you...'' he said weakly but blacked out again and I couldn't answer his question because I didn't even know who I was or....what I was.

(with the justice league members)

J'onn soon teleported the superhero's down to metropolis ''so what? Were suppose to kidnap a little girl?'' green arrow said not really liking the whole mission ''were not really kidnapping we are just taking a girl by her will or force'' flash said Greg Saunders also known as vigilante gave flash a blank look ''I'm no expert but ain't that kidnapping partner?'' he asked '' call it what you want but our job is to bring her to the tower and stop her from causing any harm'' green lantern said ''well where could the kid be anyway?'' elongated asked but before GL could answer a scream was heard and the superhero's turned to see a guy around his twenty's running for his life right past them still screaming ''something tells me she maybe over there'' vixen said sarcastic as green lantern gave her a 'what was your first guess' look ''come on'' flash said running at his speed to where she was as the others followed after him.

(back to ari)

I wiped the tears away and got up from the ground hoping to forget this,as she got out of the alley she was stopped by a red flash speed right in front of me I jumped back ''woah,kid just calm down i'm not hear to hurt you okay'' he said in a reassuring voice and for a weird thing....i felt that he meant well ''who the hell are you'' I asked ''well someone has a potty mouth'' he said in a immature voice but I started to recognize him as the flash from the justice league ''aren't you that speedy guy called flash?" I asked raising an eyebrow ''I see you recognize me'' flash said grinning ''well what do you want?'' I asked ''well..i know about your secret'' flash said I looked at him confused ''listen I only stole a shirt once I didn't know I was a crime I was young I was innocent...okay scratch the innocent 50 percent but still....'' I said talking quickly ''wait wait not that'' flash said waving his hands around ''I mean I know about your powers'' he said wait how did he know that? ''listen,just leave me alone'' I said backing away ''just calm down i'm here to help'' flash said I wanted to trust him but iv'e been hurt too much in my life....so why should he be any different but I felt something rap around my waist I turned to see the rubber man elongated man he wrapped all around making his arm a rope to me I struggled trying to get out but then I felt light and in this I felt myself go light and fell to the ground and as I was free of his grip I ran toward flash wanting to get out of the alley ''wait kid..'' but flash was cut off when I went through him..literately like a hologram and I turned to the right only to be caught in a green light and see green lantern ''give up kid just come with us'' he said but I didn't want to go because I didn't trust him I just wanted to be home or what I called home,i never asked for this but I felt the same way before I shocked the guy before. i thought really hard concentrating on my emotion,i held my hands out to my side and letting out the electricity run through me increasing more and more I peeked to see green lantern couldn't hold his grip and let the green energy popped like that I landed on to the ground in feeling of victory but I felt light headed,my head started to spin and I fell going to complete darkness.

(flash's pov)

I saw her faint to the ground and everyone came around her ''what happened?" asked vixen ''she must have fainted by using so much of her power her body couldn't take that much capacity'' green lantern said I looked at her picking her up bridal style ''poor little filly'' vigilante said showing a little concerned in his eyes ''j'onn beam us up'' GL said talking to his communicator I looked down on her seeing her so..peaceful and soon light surrounded us taking us back to the watch tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Hero in me

disclaimer:i do not I REPEAT DO NOT own the justice league except my oc character ari.

Recap:ari passed out and was taken by the justice league back to the watch tower.

'killer' 'demon'....'monster' voices kept whispering around me shadows looming over me,why am I a monster? What did I do? They came closer and closer 'evil' 'devil child' still saying those words but I felt a cold prescience behind me,i spun around to see a women turned around to only see her back but she glowed lightly in white. The shadows came closer but I panicked and I just ran to the women I couldn't stop myself...i grabbed her arm gently ''p-please..help me'' I whispered but she turned to face me but I wide eyed at her in horror seeing her face practically torn skin with her skull showing blood stains on her face...shreds of her face dangling like she had just been mauled by a bear then she spoke in a raspy voice ''why...why did you do this to me..'' she said soon she cried.

(dream end)

I jumped up with a gasp,i breathed heavily 'it was a dream..just a dream' I quietly whispered to myself trying to calm down .When I cooled down I took around my surroundings......this wasn't my apartment,it was a single white room with a wide window mirror in the wall in front of me,i heard a beeping sound I turned a little to see a heart monitor like the ones in the hospital so this I probably a hospital bed. I got up from the bed a little wobbly when my feet settled on the ground but I was fine,then i walked up to the door but I jumped a little when it opened itself automaticly showing flash right at the door ''hey,your up!'' he said happily ''how you feel-en? You kinda scared me back there'' he said walking into the room casually but then a memory rushed into my head of what happened before I blacked out,flash calling out to me and I started using my power. I clutched my head groaning in pain ''hey,you okay?" flash asked sitting down on the bed ''yeah,but where am I anyway'' I asked regaining my posture ''your at the watch tower kid,when you fainted so we brought you to medical bay'' he said ''so in other words you kidnapped me?'' I asked ''well....yeah,pretty much'' he said like it was no big deal ''by the way what's your name?'' he asked curious ''ari'' I said simply he raised an eyebrow thinking there was more ''what that's it,what about your last name?'' ''well,to be honest I don't really know....'' I said looking down a little but still had a serious face flash was about to ask something else but was cut off when the door opened to reveal a man with green skin,bald and piercing orange eyes standing at about '6''3' or more ''I see your awake'' he said walking in the room ''flash,aren't you suppose to be on monitor duty'' he said flash started to look a tiny panic ''um...well..you see I was going to but.....i..gotta go'' he said standing up and running out of the room at super speed ''it's nice to meet you ari,my names j'onn'' he said holding out his hand and I shook it ''yeah,nice to meet you'' I said...wait,how did he know my name? "i have telepathy power'' he said I glared at him ''you went through my mind!'' I said angerly ''it was just for general information,don't worry I didn't go through any other memories'' he said ''but I didn't really find much of your previous memories,why is that'' he said but I didn't answer him ''I hope you didn't mind but I took a sample of blood from you while you were unconscious and i'm still running some test'' he said ''I don't mind'' I said but I was still a little pissed at him and he started walking out of the room ''in the mean time stay here'' he said walking away somewhere else, his footsteps were heard walking away and soon the sound disappeared so did he leaving me here alone. I layed on my back on the bed to stare at the plain white ceiling while waiting.

(8 seconds later)

''I'm sooooooo booooorrrrrdddddd '' I groaned but my stomach started to growl in hunger great,now i'm Hungry and bored but then a thought came to me and I started to get off the bed walking out the door into the hallway walking to the right 'j'onn wouldn't notice if I was gone for a few minutes right?' I thought looking around through the metal halls but when I turned to the right seeing a wide windows showing the wide vast of space,showing earth and it's atmosphere in a breath taking beauty,i always liked astronomy but I continued looking for the cafeteria a few superhero's passed by be,some giving me suspicious glances and some just ignored me which was fine with me. I finally found the cafeteria with a lot of other superhero's eating and talking and laughing it just made me a little envious of them but I shrugged it off going to the line getting a turkey sub sandwich and a Pepsi and putting it on a tray ,looking around the crowded place and found an empty table walking over to sit and I ate my turkey sub but my eyes started to shift around seeing some people looking at my direction but frankly I didn't care and continued eating,taking a sip of my soda I heard two people were walking up to me the first was supergirl that I had met and the green lantern that I have seen before would they want? ''hey it's you,that girl lifted the robot '' supergirl said pointing at me ''yeah,and your supergirl you know you are a lot more preppy-er on t.v.'' I said she gave me a short glare ''is there something you want?''i asked supergirl was about to say something but green lantern beat her to it ''listen,aren't you suppose to be in the medical bay?'' he said raising an eyebrow ''yes but j'onn is running some test on me and he told me to stay there but I got bored and I was hungry'' I said taking the last piece of my sub picking up my tray and getting up ''well,see yah'' I said throwing the tray away kara was about to go after her but GL hold her back ''let her go'' he said staring at where ari left and walked out of the cafeteria ''sorry but there's something I don't trust about her'' she said crossing her arms over her chest ''perhaps supergirl,you are bitten by jealousy'' said the most mysterious person in the justice league the question walking up to her supergirl gave him a glare but thought of something ''hey question,can you dig up a little info for me'' supergirl asked with a little grin on her face but question knew something that no one maybe even the ari knew,but that my friend was a conspiracy even the question shouldn't get into which was why he was getting involved.

**back to ari**

I started to go back to the medical bay but as I got to the door and opening to see j'onn and the man of steel himself superman,j'onn gave me a serious look ''I told you too stay here'' he said strictly ''well,i was waiting so long in here I got hungry'' I said j'onn raised his eye's a little ''how long did you wait?'' he asked ''8 seconds'' I said simply I heard superman chuckle coming up to me raising his hand ''it's nice to meet you ari,i just wanted to welcome you to the justice league'' he said I shook his hand but I realized what he just said ''wait,what do you mean 'welcome to the justice league''' I said raising my suspicions superman gave me a weird look ''j'onn didn't you tell her?'' he asked ''tell me what'' ''since your powers have been tested for unstable,you are to train here until your powers are in full control and superman will be one of your trainers'' j'onn said but I was too shocked to answer ''wait wait...don't have a say in this?'' I asked ''I'll have someone escort you to your room'' j'onn said 'so I'll take that as a no' I thought and soon the door opened yet again to reveal a guy he had a kinda emo style silver hair with piercing onyx eye's,he was wearing black jeans with a white collared shirt (he's one of my oc's) ''Caleb, can you show ari to her room'' j'onn asked ''sure,follow me please'' he said in a nice boy voice and I followed him out the door ''j'onn,what came up in those test anyway can she be an alien?'' superman asked ''I couldn't find any mutant or alien DNA,so it's probably heredity'' j'onn said walking out the door with superman ''so it could be from a family member but have you contacted her family?'' superman asked j'onn shook his head ''according to my sources she has no relatives so in terms she's an orphan but I'm going to call if he can trigger something in her mind'' ''but isn't gone to another dimension for research? He won't be back for about 2 weeks'' superman said ''so until than she'll be staying here'' j'onn said but superman smiled knowing that the martian was concern for her because in a way ari was a little like j'onn in a way.

(back with ari and Caleb)

as Caleb was walking me to my room we were in silence so I decided to break the ice a little'' so caleb your part of the justice league too?'' I asked he smiled at me ''well not so much..kinda I work on all weapons and devices here but flash just calls me a cyber nerd'' he said with a chuckle I smiled he seemed nice ''how old are you?'' I asked ''I'm 16 years old but I would love to hear about your powers I mean I looked at your test results and it's kinda rare for a superhero to have more than one power but it's great to have someone else and...'' but he stopped ''i-i'm sorry I guessed I ramble to much'' he said rubbing the back of his head but I laughed ''it's okay,hey caleb?can you show me around tomorrow?'' I asked I saw a slight blush on his cheeks ''y-y-yeah sure..oh here's your room!''he said in a kinda relief way he opened the door,i saw inside to see a single bed with a desk, drawers and a closet at the side with another door inside that was probably the bathroom ''well my room is just 2 doors down to the right so if you need anything just call me,goodnight ari'' caleb said walking out the door and closing it but I wish he didn't leave for some an unknown reason. I walked over to my new bed but I found a backpack at the side of the bed,picking it up I opened it to see my old cloths someone probably went to get them.... weird but I took out my p.j.s that were a black tank top and red shorts putting them on and I rested on the bed looking at the ceiling. what had just happened over these few hours? I discovered powers that I never knew about?i was kidnapped and knocked unconscious? But in a way I've made friends with flash,caleb and superman and j'onn if you count him,and it's not like anyone would miss me in metropolis. I think I'm gonna like it here for a while.

Sorry if this wasn't a good chapter.

Please review chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hero in me

disclaimer:i do not own justice league.

Dream:

in the darkness...i felt cold..breathless so... weak but fear was in me..and I heard foot steps walking up to me and there in the shadows was a figure...my heart quickened in fear....but why was I afraid?....he came closer but soon stopped in his place 5 feet away...he opened his eyelids...revealing bloody eyes,showing no life just evil pure evil....i saw him smirk wickedly it made me shudder in disgust his lips moved but no words came out...i looked at my hands and blood stained my hands then I heard 3 little words from him ''my little murderer'' and I screamed.

Dream end:

I woke up with a slight yell,gasping for breath with little sweat dripping from my face. After I calmed down wiping the sweat from my face I got up from my bed and went to my backpack to get a red spaghetti strip with a black rose on it and black skinny jeans. Putting on my outfit and putting my shoulder length brown cinnamon hair into a ponytail,i walked out of the room stepping into the hallway ''oh ari,your up!'' I looked down to see Caleb on the floor criss cross ''morning caleb,what up'' I said he stood up ''so ready for me to show you around?'' caleb asked with a cheerful smile on holding his hand out for me to take it, I smiled a little about to take it when a flash appeared in between us with his usual cocky grin ''hey ari,your wanted in the gym an......am I interrupting something?'' flash asked with a questionable look caleb pulled his hand back with a slight pinkness on pale cheeks but brought his hand to a fist and cough a little ''well actually...'' but flash cut him off ''great,let's go'' flash said grabbing my hand and going at his speed for who knows where and leaving caleb with a blank look on his face, frozen in place with so many thoughts running through his mind ''b-bu-but he..then she..with the..but..what just happened'' he said.

Me and flash stopped at what looked like a gym area I fell to the ground on my knees with a sigh ''next time,warn me when you do that'' I said giving him a short glare but getting up ''so this is her'' me and flash looked to the right to see a women with long wavy orange hair,with calm green eyes but still had a fierce look in her eyes saying 'don't mess with me' ''hey shayera this is ari,ari this is shayera your trainer see ya''flash said running of in a blink shayera gave me a long stare like studying me ''okay let's get started with simple arm to arm combat'' she said getting into a fighting stance with her fist raised I did the same but really I didn't know shit about karate my motto was punch as hard as you can and run for my life but really this is my first time so she probably go easy on me....right?.

As me and shayera circled across from each other shayera threw the first punch closing at my face but I spun to my left dodging on time then sending a double kick at me but I dodged it again,after giving effortless attacks and reflexes I was panting a little so was shayera but still looked ready to fight more and for a final attack she jumped up ready to bring her spin kick right at me but at that moment which I do not know how but I grabbed her leg that was about to hit me and using my strength brought her hard ground,she groaned a little but shook it off getting up as if nothing happened she turned to me and I got in a fighting pose thinking she wanted more but she didn't ''not bad,your good at dodging and predicting your opponents attack but we need to work on you fighting back more'' she said with a slight grin on her face ''now let's get you practiced on the regular bases'' she said.

(hour later)

in my appearance I looked a little worn out but still fine but in me my body was aching in pain but the miracle was I was able to walk fine ''great practice,we'll go on with more techniques tomorrow'' shayera said and soon I left the gym and began walking through the halls in slight pain from training but still fine but I thought of my dream last night what was it suppose to mean anyway who was that guy?and why was I so frighted by him?but I felt like I knew him a long time ago....but I was cut off by my thoughts when I bumped into someone tripping a little on my feet ''ow'' I said ''hey watch where your going kid'' said a man in a new jersey gruff voice wearing a black body suit and depending by his voice he was a lot older probably around his fifty's ''how bout watch were your going'' I snapped back he turned to glare at me ''I watch my mouth if I was you so kid'' he said getting right up in front in me by the time people started to stare at us waiting in anticipation of what would happen next ''you know who your talking to,I'm wildcat little girl'' he said pointing his thumb to his chest I rolled my eyes ''should have called your self pussycat'' I said I heard a few oh's in the back wildcat was about to say something but a hand flew in between us ''hey wildcat take it easy'' said a women wavy blond hair and light blue eyes giving a stern look with those eyes at wildcat,wildcat hesitate but sighed ''fine,but I'm not finish with you kid'' he said walking away and soon the crowd started to go away and it was left with me,the women and right behind her was the green arrow walking up to us ''you know wildcat was right,you should watch your mouth if I was you it could get you into a lot of trouble'' she said but she brought her hand out ''black canary'' she said grinning a little I took her hand ''and this is green arrow'' she pointed her head to green arrow behind her ''I'm ari and thanks for getting me out of that but seriously I wish everyone on would stop calling me kid'' I said green arrow gave a weird look ''well you are short and young so wouldn't that equal you to a kid or miniaturized adult'' he said I narrowed my eyes a little black canary shook her head ''don't worry,men are just born with lower IQ's'' ''hey!'' I chuckled at there antics until a certain person popped out of nowhere ''ari where the heck were you I've been looking everywhere for you'' he said I folded my arms across my chest ''and by everywhere you mean the cafeteria?'' I asked raising my eyebrows spotting a few crumbs on the corner of his mouth he shifted his eyes pretending to look somewhere else scratching the back of his head ''mmayyyybbbbe'' he said wiping the crumbs from his face I shook my head seeing green arrow and black canary rolling there eyes ''anyway your wanted at the meeting room come on'' he said grabbing my arm ''okay well I'll see you guys'' I said ''just call me Dinah'' she said smiling ''and just call me Ollie kid'' he said smirking '' yeah sure...AND QUIT CALLING ME..'' but before I could finish flash ran a fast speed out of the room carrying me with him ''so that's the kid everyone's getting so worked up over I don't see what the big deal is'' dinah said ''well I've seen what that girl could do,shes okay with me it's her powers i'm worried about'' ollie said dinah grinned ''what,is the big man scared'' dinah said in a teasing voice wrapping her arms around ollies neck giving him a sweet yet passionate kiss ollie rapped his arms around dinahs waist deepening the kiss as the superhero's also lovers sharing there beautiful moment in the empty hallway feeling as if the world or anything else mattered.

(back with ari)

me and flash had stopped running and were now just walking in silence only hearing our feet hitting the metal floor as we walked by ''hey flash can I ask you something?'' I asked ''come on call me wally,whats on your mind ari'' wally asked at least he was probably the only person who didn't call me kid I looked slightly to the ground ''why am I here...how c-come...how come..'' a single tear slide down my pale cheek wally saw the tear and my voice breaking ''it's all happening so fast,i don't even know who I am or what's up ahead for me I...'' I stopped at the mid sentence feeling something on my head I looked up to see flash's hand on my head him giving me not his all so famous grins but a..warm smile ''listen,no one can predict the future heck I don't know what i'm gonna eat for breakfast tomorrow'' flash said was this really flash saying this the man who makes a 10 year old seem more mature ''besides if things get tough the justice leagues here to back you up'' he said I smiled soon we saw Caleb pacing back and forth ''yo Caleb'' wally said waving to him caleb gave him a stern look about ready to kill him any second ''where the hell have you been,every one is waiting in there and do you know how tough it is keeping a bunch of powered hero's in there to wait'' he yelled ''I'm really sorry we're late Caleb'' I said rubbing the back of my head he looked startled a little ''don't worry ari I didn't mind...FLASH BATMAN IS THIS CLOSE FROM STRANGLING EITHER ME OR YOU..so how did your training go ari?'' Caleb asked ''oh it went fine'' I said ''wait,I'm in trouble for being late but for ari it's all good no sweat'' flash said dumbfounded Caleb went back to glaring at him ''because you were responsible to bring her here since she still doesn't know her way around yet you are held accountable'' he said pushing his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose ''…..you still mad about this morning aren't you'' wally asked in a know it all voice Caleb stood frozen in place his cheeks blazing with pinkness but he shook it off ''just get in there'' caleb said pointing to the door as we three went in seeing the room dimly

lighten but still enough to see walking in with wally and caleb I saw people at front who were wonder woman,batman,green lantern,shayera and superman I gulped a little nervous but stood my ground and batman came up to me ''raise your right hand'' he said in his dark but settled voice,i did as he said ''do you swear to stand for justice and protect the innocence,to uphold the law in truce for all equal and take on whatever lies ahead for you'' he asked ''I do'' I said I felt like I was getting married I saw everyone smile accept batman which would be a miracle if he smiled ''for now on your hero name will be red assassin'' batman said showing no emotion ''red assassin,i like that'' I said I heard a chuckle from superman came up from behind batman shaking my hand ''welcome to the justice league ari'' he said smiling at me I felt calebs hand on my right shoulder and wallys hand on my left giving me encouraging smiles of anticipation. for once I felt like I belonged and nothing could stop me at least for now but for now I want to saver this moment.

''we don't have much time left'' said a women s voice ''patience darling the girl hasn't even unleashed yet,plenty of time for this to work'' said a gentle yet sinister voice ''how the bloody hell should I have patience when this is uprising quicker than me and you expected'' said the woman ''perhaps it is time we play with fate a little darling'' he said a vile smile on his lips ''just remember we are more skilled to let such a mere child beat us'' he said caressing her cheek ''she is ours and we'll make sure she stays ours'' he said.

Please review and sorry it took awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Hero in me

disclaimer:i do not own justice league except my Oc characters

Notes from author:i wanna say thank you all for your reviews and to thank my friend for getting me into fan fiction so anyway enjoy the story =)

Ari groaned resting her head on the cafeteria table ''man ari,you look awful'' Caleb said eating his pepperoni and mushroom pizza ''gee that's what every girl wants to hear'' I said sarcastically my muscles aching with pain

''I see shayera has been working you the bone'' caleb said taking a bite of his pizza. It's been a week since I've joined the league and i've been getting a lot better with martial arts

''yeah but shayera is cool,but I'm still pissed that I haven't even been out of this tower '' I said putting my head up rubbing it ''well you are still exhibiting your powers'' said caleb ''so far I have super strength,electrical bending,fire bending,enhanced hearing

and water bending'' I said and i've been in perfect control..sorta ''and so far you have kicked superman through 5 walls, caused a black out,and set fire to half the gym''

I looked to the side to see flash saying that coming to our table with a tray full of food sitting down with us ''i'm surprised,your getting in more trouble than I do in a day'' flash said

taking a bite of his burger ''what surprising is your cholesterol level isn't passing 2,000 yet'' caleb said in a bored tone I giggled a little ''I'll see you later guys'' I said getting up from my seat ''i'm going to go to the gym for awhile'' I said walking away waving bye to them ''HEY ARI...*sigh*man the kid doesn't know the meaning of the word time out'' flash said taking a drink of his soda ''sooo...have you asked her out'' flash asked a sly grin on his face

caleb choked on the water he was drinking, coughing to clear his throat ''w-wha-what!'' caleb yelled looking shocked at what wally had said to him ''oh come on,it's obvious you know even I see it'' flash said ''*clears throat* I don't know what your talking about,besides it is highly unlikely for us to be together,to keep up our professional appearances'' caleb said pushing up his glasses,getting up and throwing his tray away in the garbage ''I'm going to work with j'onn in the control room,see ya later'' he said walking flash sighed gobbling down two more burgers ''poor nerd,he's in denial '' he said with his mouth stuffed.

(back to ari)

I walked down the halls no one around but then I stopped dead on my tracks...someone was watching me ''come out now I know your following me'' I said I waited a few moments until I heard footsteps coming out ''quiet clever,how did you know'' said the man of secrets, the question

caleb told me he has discovered outrageous theory's calling them 'conspiracy's and Ollie and flash just called him a lunatic frankly I never spoke to the guy,he had no face which what really struck you that he was mysterious by just looking at him ''are you following me or something?'' I asked quirking an eyebrow he stood there for a moment but then turned his back to me

''that's confidential'' he said about to walk away but I stopped him ''if you wanna ask me something then just ask me'' I said he turned to back to me ''not everything is a conspiracy you know,have you tried just asking people'' I said putting my hands on my hips in that moment, for 3 seconds you could notice that he was speechless but he snapped out of it in a second going back to his normal self ''follow me'' he said walking right past me I hesitated for a minute but followed him,what do I have to lose?.

Following him from the back,saying nothing all the way he stopped finally opening the automatic door walking in I followed him. Walking into a room a little messy with newspaper clippings all over the wall, an unmade bed to my right and in the middle was a single computer at the middle with question already on it typing away as if I wasn't here.

I started to scan the newspapers looking to see connections with rubber bands connecting to each different article ''wow,i never knew that boy bands were used as military terrorist weapons'' I said slightly confused but explained the reason why I never liked listening to teen pop music ''most people don't,you don't seem surprised'' he said looking at me

''well really when you look at things in different prospective,it may seem ridiculous or impossible but you should never really underestimate what life reveals to you,right?'' I said he gave me a long look but then turned back to his computer ''have you wondered of your past ari?'' question asked

my heart skipped a beat in panic question saw my reaction ''must be quite hard,seeing people everyday on the streets,laughing with friends,being with family,just enjoying there lives without a care in the world'' he said rubbing his chin

I just stared at him,my pupils dilated in fear but...i wasn't even scared of him,just the truth ''life can certainly be cruel,your very lucky''

'BAM'

slamming my hand at the wall he remained still not even a flinch I stomped away ready to go out the door but I rested my arm against the doorway ''lucky? How am I lucky to be a freak an outcast,your right life truly is cruel but I wouldn't call myself lucky'' I said solemnly in almost a whisper. Question said nothing turning back to his computer hearing the typing of the keyboard I left and the door slides closed when ari left

25 seconds later the door opened again only to reveal supergirl ''so,do you have that file I asked on ari?'' she asked stepping into the room with a sly smile curving on her red lips question stopped what he was doing getting up from his seat picking up a beige colored folder off his desk ''all the information you needed is right here'' he said waving the folder in a almost taunting way supergirl nodded holding her hand out for question to hand it.

As question was about to hand it to her he walked over to the small shredder 2 feet away from him making supergirl confused but soon relieved when he putted the entire folder to the shredder leaving nothing but long strips of paper in the waste basket under the shredder,supergirl stood there shocked looking a the shredded remains but snapped out of it fiercely glaring at question about ready to kick the crap out of him ''why the hell did you do that!'' she yelled

''simple,someone like you shouldn't put your nose into business none of your concern now if you don't mind I suggest you leave,and don't let the door hit you on the way out'' question said with his gloved hands in his trench coat pockets. Super girl scoffed but when she was out the door but question stopped her ''but if it's any constant,check around east metropolis at warehouse 65 near the harbors'' he said but super girl have left already.

(back to ari)

''stupid Question,with all his stupid questions...'' I mumbled stomping through the halls my hands in fist but I cooled down after awhile **flash,shining knight,booster gold and red assassin report to the bridge for new mission** I heard the intercom which was j'onns voice...wait? did he just say red assassin!

(on the bridge with j'onn)

''wait!did you just say red assassin!'' Caleb said dropping what he was doing ''yes,is there a problem?'' j'onn asked taking his eyes off the monitor caleb did a double take ''y-yes there's a problem,you really think ari is actually ready for a mission'' caleb asked ''red assassin hasn't been out of the tower since she got here,and she has to go sooner or later'' ''yeah but...'' caleb knew j'onn was right on this he sighed in defeat ''I hope your right about this''.

(back to ari)

''sooo what do you think?'' star girl asked with a 'i-told-you-it-would-look-good-on-you' grin with her hands on her hips.

My now superhero costume was a short black kimono with the sash red with strips of gold barely visible,with red wooden Chinese sandals ''it looks great,anyway thanks for giving me this costume star girl'' I said I knew star girl from when shayera and superman were on a mission and I trained with her and ever since then I look to her for girl help

''no problem,besides this is your first mission so what better way then to go in style'' she said ''besides what are friends for'' I looked back at her and paused but shrugged it off ''i should be going now,i don't wanna keep them waiting'' I said walking out of star girls room

''I'll see you later star girl'' I said smiling but before heading out ''wait!hold on!'' star girl said running up to ari with a red longish scarf in her hands handing it to ari ''your mask,every superhero needs to hide there identity kinda of a rule'' star girl said scratching the back of her head grinning. ari grabbed the mask tying it over her eyes showing two holes for her to see

(you know how when a superhero is wearing a mask and there eyes are completely white,thats how she looks)tucking her hair out ''thanks a lot star girl see you later'' ari yelled running off while waving back star girl stood there smiling while shaking her head ''that girl is going to need all the luck she needs'' she said walking off alone.

''hey flash,whats this new superhero like?'' booster gold asked while him,flash,Sir Justin and caleb were waiting for red assassin to show up already ''Is she hot''

booster gold said crossing arms giving a grin flash switched his eyes a little feeling slightly awkward ''you could say that...if you were a pedophile..'' wally said whispering the last part but booster gold heard him ''what the hell are you...'' ''HEY I'M HERE'' everyone turned to see ari running up to them ''sorry if I'm late'' ari said booster gold looked at ari for 5 seconds then I looked back at flash ''...now I get it'' he said

''glade your here red assassin'' Caleb pushing up the frame of his glasses and typing into some computer stand ''there's been reports of an abandoned castle estate in north of the united kingdom,Dr. Fates wife inza says shes been sensing practices of dark magic from there,i want all of you to investigate anything you can find'' Caleb said ''well why am I going?'' flash asked ''you were the only one of the founding members that were available,and with your speed you could cover alot more ground'' caleb said ''for shining knight since he is familiar with the castle''

''then why me and little red here have to go?'' booster gold asked pointing his thumb to red assassin I raised my eyebrows at him 'little red?' I thought not getting the nick name ''frankly this is the only mission that red assassin could handle for her first,and we needed one more hero and since you kept on bugging j'onn over and over,in a way it's a relief for him and everyone else'' caleb said booster

gold was about to say something but let it go ''he is right sir'' some little gold robot said to him booster gold glared at him ''shut up skeet's''he said.

Soon everyone got on the transporter as caleb had called it ''hey red assassin,before you go here'' caleb said a little shyly handing ari a small metal earpiece,ari looked at caleb questionably ''it's a league communicator,you put it in your ear and if your in any kind of trouble then just speak into this and we'll send in backup for you or if you wanna be beamed up back to the watchtower'' caleb said helping

me put the communicator he layed his hand on my cheek for 4 seconds just starring at me but then he pulled his hand back embarrassed ''thanks'' I said caleb smiled and went back to the controls in the back where they were talking was flash,booster gold and shining knight listened and watched the whole thing ''see what I tell ya'' flash said pointing out to both of the hero's ''yeah your right,the kids more love struck then a puppy'' booster gold said ''indeed,thou cupid works in mysterious ways'' Sir Justin said ''ok transporting in 3...2...1'' caleb said pushing the button soon the hero's were gone a gleaming beam.

Sorry I took so long to do this I've been preoccupied lately.

Next chapter coming up soon

sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hero in me

disclaimer:i do not own justice league except my OC characters.

Recap:Ari had been called for her first mission with flash,booster gold and shining knight.

''it's time''

''do you think it's the right time to let the plan release?''

''*sigh* we've talked about this,it's for her own good...for all of us''

''your right,I'll warn them of there arrival''

(back with Ari)

soon we were transported god,it does not feel good when your molecules are rearranged

''so this is it,not really impressive'' said booster gold scanning the castle grounds ''thou very ignorant for this was one most honored castles in Camelot'' shining knight said ''he is right sir you should respect a piece of this futures history'' skeet's said correcting booster gold ''don't you think we should start already'' I said

walking ahead of them to the castle ''wait, red assassin!'' flash said ari looked in slight astonishment,the castle wasn't like those gray stone ones but the estate was a bayish color,it wasn't a Buckingham palace but it was truly breathtaking for me. it looked a bit crumbled and worn down ''thou has not changed since thy days in king authors court'' shining knight said scanning the castle like ari was doing ''well let's go in already we don't have all day'' flash said all of us going into the castle not knowing who...or what was in there.

The four superheroes both split up into teams of two's,flash went with booster gold while shining knight went with red assassin ''watch your step young maiden,this'' shining knight said following a step ahead red assassin as the gentleman he was,with silence going for about 2 minutes ari decided to start a conversation since she really never had talked to much people in the tower ''so shining knight...'' ''call me sir justin''

''okay,sir Justin are you really from medieval times?'' there was a second of silence but he talked again ''yes,I am'' he said still looking ahead red assassin smiled '''that's so cool,and you actually served for king Arthur'' I said impressed ''maybe you can tell me about it sometime..'' I said drifting off in words seeing sir Justin's face a little shocked by what I said but shook it off and turning back to the way he was walking ''perhaps,why not'' he said but I swore I saw a small grin form on his mouth. So we came to a cross-way path I looked at sir justin ''well,i go left and you go right'' I said walking to the left hallway but I felt a hand rest on my shoulder to stop me I looked to see sir justin ''I do not think it is best to go and separate,it may not be safe'' he said I gave him a slight glare shrugging my shoulder from his grip ''listen,i appreciate your concern but I think I can handle this on my own'' I said he gave me a long stare but sighed ''alright,but please be careful'' he said I rolled my eyes going to the left hallway ''see ya'' I said going into the darkness being left alone sir justin sighed walking to the right hallway ''I am never going to have children''.

(with flash and booster gold)

''I'm telling you!ice is way hotter than fire ''booster gold said to flash as they went up to the upper levels of the castle ''look,ice is good looking but fire has got that Brazilian body... '' flash said . Both superheroes entered an enormous round room,with a glistening marble floor slightly dusty but still looked good as new,with white statues lining a circle in the room,the walls were a mahogany texture wood and looking up to the roof of the room was stained glass round with the sunlight reflecting the roof gleaming the whole middle of the room with single spots of red,blue,yellow,green,orange,indigo etc

they both stepped into the middle of the taking in the surroundings ''this ain't so bad'' booster gold said with slightly impressed look his face soon foot steps were heard from the same hallway flash and booster gold just came,the footsteps coming closer the guys got ready in battle position ''hey!who's there!'' flash yelled ''my my,a little uptight now are we?'' said a voice sweet voice

that sounded like wind chimes stepping into the light was a a girl no older than about 15 or 16 years old. she was quite small and very petite body,with choppy layered white blonde hair delicately touching her porcelain skin in retrospect,she was utterly gorgeous ''now why is a sweet girl like you doing alone in this crappy castle'' booster gold asked. the girl smiled warmly but looking at her steel gray eyes gleamed with amusement ''who said I was alone''

as right on cue another person stepped into the light not knowing he was even there surprised both heroes ''geez...can't we just get this over with,I'm dying for some action'' said a feisty voice said stepping into the light was teenager probably 17 years old with spiky-messy brown hair and slightly tan skin. His fierce sea green eyes glinted with mischief at both flash and booster gold while smirking ''they don't look like much,but hey better than nothing'' charging at intensive speed at booster gold kicking him to the wall hard,hearing the stone wall crack a little and him groan by the sudden pain but got up at it again sweeping the little pieces of gravel on his costume ''that all you got,i got bigger hits by grandmas with there purses'' booster gold said cockily the other boy just smirked ''I'm just getting started'' he rushed over to booster gold jumping to the air for a kick at BG but he blocked his hand in defense blocking the boys kick e boy jumped down taking an under kick almost tripping booster gold giving him an advantage,flash was about to step in by taking one step a long thin,silver sword got in the middle to stop and the girl was holding the sword

''now,your not going to leave a lady bored here are you?'' she asked cocking her head to the side ,she swung her sword to flash but with his speed he ended up behind her ''now didn't your mommy tell you never to play with sharp things'' he said grinning the girl swung her sword around but again he dodged it only a small rip in his uniform she smiled sliding the sword back to her side in the sword case

''unlike my friend,i get to the point instead of play around'' in a minute ice started to form on her hands soon going all the way up to her shoulders .swinging her arm letting sharp icicles fly directly at flash he zoomed out of the way soon running right across the wall while the girl still shot at him but kept missing but one pierced his shoulder causing him to groan in pain falling back to the floor ''this is all to easy...''.

(back with Ari)

after 10 minutes of walking I ended up outside to a large topiary garden archway,going inside was something literally enchanting,lushes of green everywhere with rose bushes coming in rows,blue bells,daffodils,iris,tulips etc etc and on the side of the garden was a serene pond,hearing the water splash on the old stones of the pond walking to up to the edge of the pond;looking down seeing my reflection in the water,my hair falling a little even though half my face was covered by my red mask...i still looked the same even in my costume;

i sighed tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear ''well don't you look lovely'' I spun around to see a man,he looked like to be in his twenty's,elegant very dark blue long hair stopping at his shoulders with brilliant aqua eyes ''it's so nice to see you again my little ari-chan'' he smiled warmly holding out his arms expecting a hug but I stepped back a little frightened ''h-how do you know my name...'' I said

drifting off in my words. his smile faded a little giving a confused look ''you really can't remember can you'' he said who was he?why would I remember him if I never met him?;he walked closer to me grabbing my chin gently tilting it up ''so many years...i wander if you've gotten better in your powers'' my eye's widened seeing his pupils dilate, I fell back into the pond which wasn't really deep,bringing his fist down to me fast but I slided 6 feet away to the side of him,getting up from the pond glaring at him intensely

''what the hell's a matter with you!'' I yelled pissed off,he smirked hearing him make a low chuckle;i saw what was suppose to be his whole arm replaced with a giant katana blade ''not bad reflexes …'' he re flexed both his arms into two blades ''now let's put it to the test''he grunted rushing at me swinging at me in swiftness in moves but I dodged every move remembering what shayera had taught me. i felt electricity spin at my fingertips,i shot a blast him and he fell 4 feet away but soon got back up swinging at me again,it went right through my stomach like I was a hologram,like when I met flash. I took this advantage jumping up,giving a swift kick at his cheek so hard it sent him tumbling to the ground. He got up limply,sighing in aggravation wiping the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth ''you know...I've had enough of this'' out of no where he ended up behind me kicking me hard from the back,i still stood my ground;i needed a new plan but before I could think he swung his katana arm at me ''NOW DIE'' he yelled as all I could do was hold my hands above my hands,close my eyes tight and wait for my death.

CLASH

I peeked a little to see the guy clashing his sword arm with another sword which belonged to...''i shall not let you bring harm to my teammate'' it was shining knight holding his sword against him in defense for me, the guy jumped back ready for sir justin to come at him ''stay behind me red assassin'' shining knight said as he went at him hearing the clashes of swords taking place. Sir justin was keeping at it but the guy was one step ahead of him soon his went right through shining knights side breaking a piece of his armor in the process;shining knight fell to the ground at the sudden pain in him holding his side to cover the bleeding,what do I do

now?i panicked thinking quickly. Looking around I saw the pond...the pond! With concentration lifting my arms slowly focusing on nothing else but myself. The guy smirked victoriously seeing sir justin on his knees groaning in pain by his wound,he brought his foot to the side of shining knights head forcefully pushing him to the ground crushing his head under his foot ''how shameful,and a knight of the round table at that'' he raised his arm sword ready to end shining knights life right there until water sliced at him taking his foot off of shining knights head making him step back ''what the-'' ''you really think I give up that easy'' he looked up startled to see me

water circled my body with my hair slightly flowing around. I slashed the water at him but he dodged it but soon t gave him a long deep cut at his shoulder and cut across his chest,he holded his shoulder in pain glaring at red assassin and she glared right back at him. He stood properly still clutching his shoulder ''seems like this battle is over'' he jumped up to a garden hedge connecting outside of the castle ''until again,Ari...'' he disappeared but I know I would see him again,i was about to go after him but I just remembered about shining knight. I ran up to him kneeling down on the ground ''sir justin,wake up..please'' he opened his eyes weakly I smiled he looked awful but he was still alive...''RED ASSASSIN'' I looked up to see booster gold and flash running over to us ''whoa,what the hell happened'' booster gold asked seeing shining knight and me ''it's a long story...right now we should get sir justin some help'' I said flash nodded ''Caleb,beam us up'' flash said and soon light surrounded us taking us back to the watch tower.

''we failed...what was the point..''

''we did not fail,though it came out differently''

''so now what huh''

''it's true we lost this battle,but this...this is only the beginning of the war''

sorry I took a while on this

please review and next chap. Coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hero in me

disclaimer:i do not own justice league or any of the characters except my oc's (but I wish I did)

Ari:what your not happy to own us

me:...

Caleb:you didn't answer our question

me:okay!enjoy the chapter =)

Caleb&Ari:ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

….

….

it's been two days since the mission.

When we came back shining knight and me were rushed to the medic bay immediately,all I had was a bruises and cuts and I was only in the medic bay for an hour and a half but shining knight had to stay for the next two days.

I was walking down the halls of the watchtower,wearing a neon green zebra print tank top with a black short shorts and white converse shoes with my chestnut hair in a messy bun and carrying a small bouquet of yellow daffodils.

Opening the sliding door to the medical bay seeing workers pass by,after passing four doors to my left opening the door to a small white medical room where Sir Justin was in the medic bed reading some book ''hey Sir Justin,how ya doing?'' I asked he looked up to see me standing by the door frame and smiled''good evening Ari,I'm doing quite fine'' he said.

Putting the small flowers in a vase beside his bed,sitting down in a chair next to his ''so anyway like you were telling me yesterday'' ''oh yes,well when during the...'' everyday since shining knight was in here I visited him to keep him company and I have gone to meet and know vigilante when he came to visit. Most of the time I would listen to sir Justin talk on about his knight days in king Arthur's court,but then I looked down thinking about what have happened. Sir Justin noticed this ''are you alright Ari?'' he asked I looked up to see him concern I shook my head ''no I'm alright,i just have something on my mind'' I traced my wrapped up arm where under it was a bruise left by that guy before;he noticed it

''I am deeply sorry'' ''hm...for what?'' I asked raising one eyebrow why was he saying sorry? ''for what have happened during the mission'' he looked down closing his eyes ''I failed as a knight to save a damsel in distress,i am dishonored'' he said miserably not turning to face me

I narrowed my eyes ''sir Justin'' ''hm..'' ''bring your head a little closer'' he looked confused but did what I told him ''like this '' ''yep perfect''

SMACK

''ah!...what in the name of Merlin was that for!'' shining knight asked rubbing the back of his head where I had smacked him hard he wasn't wearing his helmet so it was more hurtful ''you didn't 'dishonor' yourself,it was my fight and my fight alone'' I said

seriously it wasn't his fault! Why is he being a stupid gentleman ''so, stop beating yourself up for something that was my responsibility!'' his eyes widened at my outburst

I was more surprised than he was,didn't know I had it in me. ''um,s-sorry about that..'' I said calming down he shook his head grinning ''do not be,i truly needed that'' I smiled back.

I heard the door slide open ''howdy partner'' it was vigilante walking in the room ''how ya doin little red'' he said tipping his hat ''fine,just do me a favor'' ''wha might that be?'' he asked raising his eyebrows my smile turn to a frown ''stop-calling-me-little-red'' I said he shook his head chuckling but I was deadly serious ''any who,doin alright here sir Justin?'' he asked ''tis good,so how was your mission'' vigilante sighed rubbing the back of his head ''partner, I' feel-en like I jus came off a bull at the rodeo'' he said ''why was it a hard mission?'' I asked ''nah; but it was a mighty handful I tell ya '**sigh**' but I'm sure a lil movie night what I need'' he said

I raised an eyebrow ''me and vigilante watch a movie every Friday'' sir Justin said ''but I can not stand for another 'Clint Eastwood' movie'' I laughed

seeing sir Justin giving vigilante a glare and vigilante giving him a glare back then the door opened the door again seeing one of the watchtowers workers

a tall lean blond women with puppy brown eyes ''good evening,how are you doing sir justin?'' she asked smiling ''I am quite alright'' ''well I have good news,you can get out of here tomorrow morning'' she said I smiled wide and under vigilante's mask he was grinning ''scuse' me miss,but can he come out tonight if ya don't mind ask en'' the woman frowned shaking her head ''I'm sorry but were going to run some test just encase..plus he could use some rest after the surgery'' she said ''were gonna run the test now so I suggest you two leave'' she said shooing us out.

Me and vigilante walked the halls together ''man,such a mighty shame I was ho-pen on today too'' I looked at him questionably ''hey vig..'' ''yeah little red'' ''are you and sir justin like...you know..'' ''no,what?'' quirking an eyebrow I awkwardly rubbed my neck ''um...like you know...yaoi'' I said speaking in a Japanese term but vigilante still looked confused ''you know,guy and guy'' I said vigilante still looked confused but soon judging by his eyes widening; he figured it out. ''oh!..AH! HECK NO..what in tar-nation gave you that idea!'' he said still shocked at what Ari had thought ''I don't know,i just assumed because well..you guys hang out so much and I've seen brook-back mountain...'' even if vigilante's face was half covered,i could still notice that his face looked paler ''oops! Sorry I guess i'm making you uncomfortable..'' ''nah it's alrigh' now'' he said and soon things became quiet again but vixen past by ''hey ari'' she said I knew vixen when I saw her and shayera doing combat at the gym ''hey vixen'' I waved she saw vigilante and winked at him ''hey cowboy'' she said flirtatiously and continued walking by. Vigilante watched as she walked away until she was out of sight,when she was

(with vixen)

god dammit,i can't believe john canceled...again and the fourth time this week. She frustrated over how her boyfriend would always put her work before her,she loved him sometimes she wondered if he really loved her..''wait!hold on there'' she turned to see vigilante also known as Greg Saunders running to her,what did he want? ''hey there cowboy,need something?'' she asked Greg looked nervous,she can tell by the way he shifted his eyes the other way fiddling with his hat ''well I reckon if you would accompany me to a movie tonight,i-if you want to mam'' this caught vixen in shock but then gave a second thought 'well I don't have anything special tonight sooo...' she gave a playful smile at vigilante ''okay it's a date. on one condition'' vig cocked his head ''and what might that be mam'' ''quit calling me mam,makes me feel old call me mari'' she said vigilante nodded ''then just call me Greg ma..i mean mari'' mari smirked then returned to walking but then turned back to him ''what time and where'' she asked ''um...about 9 o' clock in the tower rec room'' mari smiled ''then i'll see you tonight'' she seductively walking away Greg swallowed a bit but knowing that vixen was just joking around...or was she?

(with Caleb)

Caleb sighed peacefully,he sat in a chair at the watch tower controls looking over the monitors while holding a book beside him''Aah,an afternoon with my favorite book 'chemical precipitations of altered genetics' (sigh) nobody to bother me'' he pushed his glasses up a little ''how could it get any better than this?'' everything was perfect for Caleb until...''yo Caleb!'' flash had came in the room which had made his left eye twitch a little ''hi flash'' Caleb mumbled. ''hey you'll never guess what happened when I was at work this morning;there was this new guy today and he was smiling at me and talking to me'' he said leaning his hand onto the control panels ''uh-huh that's very interesting '' Caleb mumbled continuing to read his book ignoring the fact that flash was in the room ''yeah and he was being real friendly,and I think he was coming on to me'' flash said ''I think he might have thought I was gay!..me!gay!'' flash yelled the last part a little and caleb shifted uncomfortably in his chair ''so,uh, why are you telling me this?why should I care?i don't care so if you don't mind..leave now!'' caleb said not caring about flash's day but flash looked slightly concern

''I didn't mean anything by it caleb I just think it's something we should be able to talk about'' flash said but still caleb got mad

''well I don't want to talk about it wally,this conversation over..''

''yeah but...''

''OVER!''

flash nodded and was about to get out of the room until he stopped on his tracks

''okay,but just so you know...''

and at that,flash began to sing

''if you were gay, that would be okay

''I mean 'cause hey I'd like you anyway''

caleb groaned in annoyance

''because you see if it were me...

''I would feel free to say that I was gay .but.i'.gay.

Caleb's twitch came back but rubbed his temples to calm down

''flash,please! I am trying to read...''

…

….

….

''WHAT?'' caleb yelled

''if you were queer''

''ah,flash!'' caleb groaned

''I'd still be here''

''flash ,I am trying to read...'''

''year after year!''

''WALLY!"

''because your dear to me''

''Argh!'' caleb yelled

''and I know that you...''

''WHAT?

''would accept me,too''

''I would'' caleb asked quirking an eyebrow

''if I told you today 'hey ,guess what, I'm gay'

but.i'.gay.''

''I'm happy just being with you...''

''I wonder were I put that knock out gas...''

''so what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?...''

''okay flash,that is wrong!''

''no, it's not..if you were gaaaaayyyyy ''

''I'd shout horray!''

''I am not listening!'' caleb said covering with his ears with his hands

''and here I'd stay!''

''la la la la la!...''

''but I wouldn't get in your way...''

''AAAAGH!'' caleb screamed

''You can count on me to always be...

Beside you everyday!

To tell you it's okay!

You were just born that way!

And as they say..

It's in your DNA

You're gaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy...

''BUT I'M NOT GAY!'' caleb yelled

''if you were gay''

''ARGH!'' caleb yelled falling back over his chair to the floor

after caleb got up from the floor he saw flash leaning against the wall laughing his but off

caleb glared at him ''oh man-hahahaha..ari was right this was completely hilarious''flash said wiping a tear from the side of his mask from laughing so hard ''seriously flash,are you that immature that you would blame this on ari'' he said pissed ''hey ari you can come in now'' flash said ''huh'' ari walked in clutching her stomach laughing as hard as flash ''Ari,you were part of this?'' caleb asked dumbfounded ari stopped laughing ''you kidding she gave me the whole idea to do it'' he said high fiving ari ''I finally have that partner in pranking crime I always wanted'' he said grinning like crazy ''but why did you do it?'' caleb asked clearly ready to strangle someone ari and flash looked at each other for a moment then back to caleb and both shrugged

''we got bored'' they both said at the same time making drop his head in defeat and flash chuckled ''well,it was fun while it lasted but I gotta go'' flash said heading for the door ''I got a date with a six foot Brazilian beauty named fire'' he said speeding out of the room leaving ari and Caleb alone. ''I still can't believe you took part in this'' Caleb huffed crossing his arms ari had stopped laughing ''it was only a joke you know'' ari said smiling but caleb rested his cheek on his hand ''yeah well...i better get back to work'' he said typing away at random buttons on panel ari felt guilt rising in her but then a bright idea came to her

''well how about I make it up to you?'' I asked he still didn't look up

''like what?"he asked

''anything you want'' ari said shrugging her shoulders

on the outside caleb looked completely calm,but on the inside...

(inside Caleb's subconscious mind)

a chibi version of caleb that was completely red from head to toe tapping his foot impatiently

mean Caleb:god dammit,why the hell can't he just say it,it's really pissen me off

In the outer right of him was another chibi version of caleb only completely pale green,his back slouching and fidgeting with his fingers.

Worry caleb:w-w-we-well what if s-she says no and re-rejects him on the spot and then there not friends a-anymore and..and!...

another chibi caleb that was bright yellow jumped on worry caleb giving him a tackle hug from behind

Happy Caleb:you're wrong!you're wrong!you're wrong! Ari would never,never,never,never ever! Do that.

Mean caleb yanked happy caleb from worry caleb,letting him gasp for air

Worry caleb:t-thank you.

Mean caleb:pfft,yeah whatever

happy caleb:i wanna taco,I DEMAND A TACO!

Mean caleb sweat dropped. Then another chibi caleb that was light blue came along

intelligent caleb:enough,he will make the right choice all we have to do is wait..''

mean caleb:or do this.

Mean caleb went over to what looked like a microphone but was connected to Caleb's brain.

He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath

Mean caleb:YOU CALL YOURSELF A GENIUS..FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL HUMAINE IN THE DAMN WORLD,ASK HER OUT! AND DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT OF HERE!.

happy caleb snatched the microphone from him

Happy caleb:AND GET ME A TACO!

both mean caleb and intelligent caleb both punched him over the head causing a large bump on his head

Mean caleb:why the hell do you need a taco at a time like this!

Intelligent caleb:for once I am on the same page as him,is this really the time!

Happy caleb crossed his arms over his chest giving a serious stare at both of them

Happy caleb:you wanna know why...

his voice was more darker than his regular voice;both intelligent and mean caleb leaned in a little more to hear his answer. But then Happy caleb face expression changed;he puffed his cheeks out his lips pouting a little.

Happy caleb:I'mmmmmm hunnnnnggarrry...

he whined both mean caleb and intelligent caleb anime falled.

(outside of Caleb's mind)

''Caleb,hello earth to caleb..'' ari said waving her hand in front of his face,

he snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head a little

''Huh...''

''I was asking how I can make it up you?''

caleb shifted in his seat a little taking a gulp

''h-how about if we go,you know umm...out''

Ari gave a side glance as if uncomfortable by what he was asking

''yeah sounds fun'' she said smiling caleb sighed

''it's okay I'm sorry I...Wait! Did you say yes?'' he asked doing a double take

''yeah,was I suppose to say no'' ari asked confused

''no! It's great you said yes,how about we go to star city''

ari still looked confused but shook it off

''sounds fun,so tommorow then?'' she asked caleb grinned wildly

''YES!..I-i mean yeah okay'' he said trying to act like it was no big deal,but was doing poorly at it

''I'm going to have lunch now,wanna come?'' ari asked walking to the door caleb following behind her

''sure,but for some reason I could go for a taco..''

(in star city fighting arena)

the fighting cage arena were meta brawls were taken place was empty,in a small office was a woman,wearing a dark red cut sleeve dress with a turtle neck collar;with a round hole on the chest of it. With a green snake tattoo going from her shoulder all the way down her back she sat at a computer typing her red gloved fingers away at the keyboard,

''damn'' she muttered placing her hand on her for head touching the front of her tied up,bun hair

''there a problem '' she looked up to see a young man at the door

''who are you,get the hell out of my office!'' she said fiercely slamming her hands on her desk.

The guy smirked in a playful yet twisted way,he walked inside

''nice arena you have here,real shame there aren't so many fights anymore.. I could change that you know'' he said stopping at the front of her desk with his hands in his pockets.

She stood up from her desk her light blue eyes eyeballing the stranger

''what can I do you for?'' she asked

''not what I want,it's what you want'' he said brushing his spiky brown hair back

''what would you say if I got you a new fighter,better than your whole fighters put together''

roulette pushed her sharp red sunglasses down her nose a little

''I'm listening..''

''and was trained by the justice league members'' he said

roulette's eyes sparked in interest,a smirk appeared on her scarlet &black lips

she hold her hand out

''you have yourself a deal Mr...''

the young man grinned showing his white slightly canine teeth,his sea green eyes gleamed in delight. he pushed his spiky brown hair back

''call me Hyousuke'' he said his plan coming together.

Thank you for reading

sorry if it was too long or not a good chapter

next chapter coming soon!

-*-please review-*-


	8. Chapter 8

Hero in me

Disclaimer: I do not own justice league or any of the characters except my oc characters

The sirens of police,cars honking in the distance along with yells of people filled the night air in Gotham city.

At the Gotham historian museum, was crowded of high society men and women, toasting with champagne glasses and laughing to there hearts desire engaged in there own conversations.

A man in his late 60's stepped up onto the podium grabbing the microphone giving a slight tap to it,hearing the thump of it echo through the room turning everyone's attention in silence to listen. He cleared his voice a little

"Good evening and welcome to Gotham city's historian museum grand opening for our latest expedition of Greek heirlooms of the roman gods.." clapping filled the room and some whistling. the man was about to continue when a little purple container rolled it's way to the middle of the room letting out a large amount of smoke out of it.

The smoke started to cover half the room causing people to start screaming and trying to find an exit out of the museum. Mostly everyone got out except the man who was at the podium looking around the room panicking of what was happening but was suddenly grabbed from behind.

feeling his his hands tied from the back of him, and just when he was about to yell he was gagged with a cloth being tied around his mouth only to hear his mumbles. He was pushed off the small stage to the floor flat on his stomach and only to hear a cackling laughter from above him only to see

the joker,he looked terrified for his life and fainted letting his head hit the floor

"*laughing* that was just too easy!"he said walking over the old man but felt someone push him to the side

"yo joker,ladies first" live wire said walking ahead of him along with copperhead trailing behind her in a hunchback pose

"well, aren't we a little cranky" joker said waging his finger at her like she was a child.

"let's just get the artifacts and go,what if batman comes.." copperhead hissed in a snake like tone

live wire placed her hands on her hips raising her eyebrows narrowing under her mask. Joker cackled a laugh

"oh come now copperhead,it's like taken candy from a baby..." joker said dropping some tiny priceless items into a sack. "I would drop that 'candy' if I were you joker.." the villains turned around quickly to see blank piercing mask eyes in the shadows,stepping out of those shadows was none other than...

"ahhh batman,good to see you again but unfortunately this is were we bid our farewell.." joker said reaching for what looked like a purple and green ray gun out of his pocket pointing it right at batman.

Right when he was about to pull the trigger,a sudden rush of electricity started to come out of it the gun seeing sparks fly all around it.

The gun exploded right in the jokers hand leaving nothing left of it, the joker clutched his hand in pain from the little explosion.

"please...you really think he would come without back up" all the villains including batman turned to the left entrance see a red figure with white masked eyes

"great, another sidekick" live wire said crossing her arms in annoyance

"please,don't insult me" the figure stepped into a better lighting only to see Red Assassin

"wow..the justice league is getting real desperate these days,were they get you the playground?" live wire asked in a cocky way

red assassin scoffed "yeah funny,but that is not going to save you from me kicking the living day light's out of you...so I'd watch it if I was you" red assassin said coldness in her voice that could have made the villains flinch in fear flinch, copperhead about to faint ''i thought I told you to wait outside'' batman said to red assassin,she shrugged her shoulders

"why should I wait outside when all the action's right here" she said you could actually see batman's glare burning through his mask.

A sudden electricity shot at batman slamming him to a wall, live wire was levitating in the air with a blue electrical covering all around her "I would love to chat all night...but I just don't want to" she said batman got back up and was about to attack when red assassin stepped in his way

"move it kid" live wire said electricity surrounding all around her self

"well,why not pick on someone who can match your power..unless your scared to get your butt beaten by a kid" red assassin said live wire smiled wickedly ''well..sure I haven't fought any electric hero's,let's see what ya got squirt'' Batman moved to go deal with joker and copperhead while red assassin fought with live wire.

Live wire made the first move by sending a shock of energy at red assassin, Red assassin dodged it by quickly going to the left soon in action by throwing back her own electric powers at live wire rapidly, but it had no affect on her.

Live wire smirked coming at red assassin producing all her electricity at red assassin flinging her all the way across the room. Red assassin got out ninja stars out of her pouch throwing them right at live wire,live wire deflected them with her electrical force and throwing the ninja stars right back in red assassin's direction, red assassin dodged just in time letting the stars hit the wall.

"come on kid,gotta do better than that" live wire said enjoying her winning victory

red assassin was in thought thinking of a back up plan cause apparently this plan...not going good.

She panted leaning against something large. Red assassin turned to see what she was resting on was a small water fountain. An idea popped into red assassin.

"ohhh live wire.." red said slyly

"what, got any last words!" live wire said floating above red assassin ready to charge one final blow

"just three..." red assassin flexed out her arms out focusing on the fountain.

The metal started to shake rapidly,hearing the screws of it loosening out in a annoying squealing sound.

The water fountain blew off the floor and the water started to blow out splitting in two ways forming in the shape of hands. Red assassin hands stretched out farther as the water imitated her movement,the two waters were on live wires left and right and she was in-between them

"eat-water-b*tch"

with that red assassin slammed her hands together and so both the waters closed in on live water trapping her in a large round water capsule.

Live wire who was practically underwater started to scream in agony. As her electricity started flying around the room with sparks blowing everywhere like the fourth of July.

"AAHHHH!.."live wire screamed but sounded more like a gargling sound since she was in water.

Red assassin thought she finally had enough letting her arms drop to her side firmly,the water capsule popped like a bubble. Letting all the water hit the floor like a big wave and live wire hitting the floor along with it.

Red assassin walked to where live wire layed flat on the ground. Her feet walking on top of the wet floor splashing against it,she heard Live wire groan trying to get up but failed falling right back down unconscious.

Ari's Pov:

When Live wire finally went out I sighed in exhaustion.

Later on the police came taking away joker,Live wire and copperhead. As I walked with batman out of the museum hearing news crews parking into the scene.

Hearing news reporters talking into the camera on what had happened

"you should have waited like I told you to" batman said

walking ahead of me I rolled my eyes "come on,you and I know I kicked butt in there plus I think copperhead was about to piss himself when I started to get..." I was cut off with hearing rushing footsteps toward us, and it was about 5 or 6 reporters with camera men.

"Batman! What happened in there!"

"Batman!what were they after!"

Batman ignored them and kept walking I followed him then they started talking to me

"Excuse me who are you!"

"Are you new to the justice league!"

I stopped to look back at the reporters they were holding up there microphones close to my face waiting for my response.

''are you the new robin?''

"Aren't you a little young to be fighting crime?"

"Aren't your parents worried of your safety?"

"Is your family proud of what your doing?"

"Where are you from?"

my heart skipped a beat for a second hearing the last two questions,my mind felt blank.

I felt a hand on my shoulder,i looked up to see batman to my aid

"come on red assassin,no more questions.."

we both started to walk away still hearing reporters rambling on but I didn't listen. We stopped at our tracks "Mr. Terrific,take us up" I heard batman said in to his communicator and soon we disappeared and we were back in the watch tower.

I stepped off the transporter.

"god I hate it when my molecules get scrambled like that" I said feeling a shiver through my spine

but shook it off walking away to the elevator and I was gone. Batman walked off the teleporter right after Ari left and soon after j'onn stepped up to batman ''how did the robbery go?'' he asked him and batman started to walk

"It went fine,have you found any information on those meta-humans Ari,flash,booster gold and shining knight countered back at the castle?" batman asked

"no,i checked any local towns near enough the castle they could have gone to and checked the entire country area but there was no trace of them" j'onn said shaking his head

Batman looked at him "do you have any idea why they were there?why could they have attacked so randomly,they must have had a motivation?" j'onn asked batman turned to descend into his quarters and before the door closed Batman said "Or a target..." and was gone.

Ari's Pov:

I walked down the hall looking down at my feet, I was still thinking about what those reporters had said to me. I know It shouldn't let it bother me but it really got to me.

Then something tapped my head,i lifted my head to see Black canary in front of me "hey Dinah.." I said ''hey kid,how you doing'' she said grinning and coming to my side. We started to walk together.

"fine I guess...I'm just going to my room for a while" I said my hand through my hair "come on,how about we go a few rounds at the gym" she said I shook my head walking ahead of her "no I've had enough for a while" I said about to go away

til Dinah thought of something. Dinah shrugged her shoulders "yeah your probably right..i mean I wouldn't want you to get hurt..."Ari stopped dead in hers tracks

"I'll just go ask green arrow or..wildcat" she said walking away

leaving ari with a dark look on her face.

(7 minutes later)

"I knew **(dodge) ****you wouldn't (punch) pass up a fight"**

**Dinah slides to the side as ari threw a punch at her.**

**Dinah came charging at full force ready at punch. **

**When Ari jumped high enough on Dinah's stretched out arm then flip up to the back about to kick her straight on when at the very second Dinah caught it,when Dinah was about to kick back when Ari grabbed her leg.**

**The only thing the two could do was nothing**

"**are you ready to give up.."Dinah said**

"**never.." Ari said gritting her teeth in compulsion **

**both looking intensely at each other to see who will win this **

"**see,now this is why I don't pick fights with you Dinah..." green arrow said coming into the gym**

"**only if you are ready for suicide Ollie..." Dinah said through her gritted teeth still holding on to her position.**

"**hey Ollie?.." Ari said **

"**Yeah kid?" Ollie asked **

**''first of all don't call me kid before I give the bat glare...'' Ari looked at Green arrow seeing him almost panicked by the thought since he knew I could, a thought came to Ari **

**''hey,what time is it?''**

**green arrow looked at his watch**

"**umm...7:24" **

"**damn, I'm late..gotta go"**

**'thump'**

**in a quick instant Dinah layed on her back, a groan escaping from her lips.**

**Ari ran out of the gym mumbling something to herself.**

**Green arrow helped Dinah to her feet "what was that about?" Green arrow chuckled**

"**Who knows, i for one think that kids are too irresponsible these days..."**

**Dinah cut him off "your still not getting any tonight"**

"**I don't get to do nothing!"he pouted in a huff **

**(Caleb)**

**On the bridge,no one was even there. About 3 or 4 workers of the watch tower were walking around on monitors. Right at the transporter controls was nervous Caleb. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a plain white long sleeve shirt with a Linkin park logo on the front.**

**He looked at the time, it was 7:32. he sighed letting out a deep breath**

"**just relax Caleb..'' he mummered to himself **

"**there are times where I should be concerned about you talking to yourself" caleb jumped seeing j'onn coming through the floor then becoming solid in front of him. **

"**are you taking off now?" j'onn asked **

"**yes,i'm just waiting for someone"**

"**by the way, flash wanted me to give you this" J'onn handed him a folded up piece of paper **

"**he said this would help you" **

**Caleb opened up the folded paper reading what it had to say:**

**Dear Caleb, **

**As a bachelor superhero, I feel that it is my duty to enlighten you on the concepts of dating. As the stud that I am, Now LISTEN MY YOUNG PUPIL!**

**be cool, show your dominance as the man you are ( this may seem impossible for you to accomplish but try your best)**

**pay for everything & don't be a cheap-ass ( trust me, it's gonna be an awkward night if you ask he to loan you a twenty...been down that road...scary)**

**always sneak some swab moves around there...**

**Caleb sweatdropped crumbling up the paper and throwing it over his shoulder**

"**It's amazing how many women fall for this crap "Caleb mumbled to himself. **

**just as j'onn was leaving into the tower elevator he turned back to Caleb**

"**your father would be proud of how good your doing here.." soon j'onn was gone leaving Caleb in an uncomfortable silence to himself **

"**hey Caleb,are you alright?" **

**Caleb turned around, at that moment his nose began to splurge out to blood like a fountain.**

**Ari stood there in a sleeveless dark purple wrap dress, that clung easily to her body. Her hair was down but with a few strands of curls.**

"**I'm sorry if I am a little late" Caleb shook his head wiping the blood from his nose.**

"**It's fine, a-are you ready to go?" Caleb asked**

**Ari nodded stepping onto the transporter while Caleb started to set up controls.**

**Ari looked at Caleb up and down, he actually looked...nice? Especially without his glasses on.**

"**Okay ready in a few seconds" Caleb said quickly going up onto the transporter with Ari.**

"**Hey Caleb?"**

"**Yeah?.."**

"**You still haven't told me where were going, will you tell me?" Ari asked **

**Caleb's regular nervous attitude changed, showing a playful grin. Putting an index finger to his lips.**

"**It's a secret"**

**Before a reaction, They both disappeared in a instance of light off the teleporter.**

**(Star City)**

**It was wholesomely quite it the upper town area, the sky showed it was around late twilight. In a dark subtle corner away from human sight, glowed two beams of light flashed in a instance to reveal Ari & Caleb. **

**The street lights had started to light up the streets of Star city. On the bare sidewalk only stood Ari and Caleb walking by side by side. It was complete silence between the two, but Caleb kept walking off in leading direction while Ari continued on curiosity biting on her to where he was leading her. **

"**Ari, close your eyes okay" Caleb said coming behind her covering her eyes which shook her slightly. Ari felt Him push her along, the feeling of being turned from left to right. They came to a halt. **

"**Caleb, why have we stopped..."**

"**cause were here already"**

**Caleb had took took away his hands to reveal to Ari where they were.**

**Right across the street from them was heard of cheerful laughs and active yells of excitement coming out of the commotion of crowds.**

"**where are w-we" Ari asked slight scared to say the least**

**Caleb smiled proudly**

"**This is the Star City annual fair, I thought this would be fun to go to " he said **

**he started to stride off the sidewalk to the carnival until he turned to see Ari. Her faced seemed shadowed as she looked down on the pavement. Caleb stopped turning back to Ari,**

"**Ari, is everything all right?" he asked uneasy to how she was acting. She crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably. **

"**umm... I hope you don't mind but i-i really don't do well in crowds..." she said clutching on to her arms. She always hated this type of crowds, it made her feel so insignificant. She couldn't get over her anti-social self against people, though she's been close to people in the watch tower...she still couldn't bring herself outside and open. A sudden pressure gently took hold of her arms making her loosen them. Caleb had her hand in a gentle grip, with his other hand softly placed on top of her hand.**

**Caleb's onyx eye's showed a look, it showed a gracious & thoughtful gaze that looked straight into her sunset orange eye's. **

"**Ari... I promise... that you'll be alright because I'll be right beside you...i know i'm not the best in protecting but I can keep a promise"**

**Ari embraced each word Caleb had said, she closed her eyes. To sustain herself from shedding a tear. Compressing herself into words.**

"**all right...i believe you...let's go have some fun" **

**Caleb yet again blushed slightly but shook it off in a unbreakable smile. Hand by hand, they started themselves to the up-roaring celebration. **

"**boy, you have been going at this for 13 minutes...give it up" **

**Caleb dropped his head in defeat, Ari right beside him patting his back in sympathy but at the same time holding back her laughter. Caleb who was aimlessly struggling on a game, which acquired him to hit the target with a dart. So far, he had missed 18 times with a few knocking out some people. **

"**come on Caleb, the game is obviously rigged" Ari said ready to drag him away**

"**yeah, listen to the little girl here and get lost" said the carny guy who was in charge of the stand.**

"**excuse me?" Ari said feeling her temper starting to boil**

"**Hey cutie, how bout you go for a real man instead of little Cinderella here" he said laughing his fat ass off at his own joke.**

**Before he could say more...**

**BAM!**

**Caleb looked panicked seeing Ari in a intense side of her. Her eyes sparking in fury that you don't want to mess with. Ari had slammed her hand on the game table a dollar in her clutches.**

"**give me a few balls, I'll take a go at it..." she said with a cocky tone. The carny guy laughed rubbing his bald greasy head.**

"**alright, alright I'll make ya a deal... you take out all the targets then I give out all my prizes for free"**

**Judging by the man's expression, he doubt the girl could barely make it. But by The sinister smirk Ari was giving...this was not going to end well.**

**(a few shots later)**

"**You know you didn't have to go that far" Caleb sighed as him and Ari walked away from the game stand. Which was now with lines of people getting free prizes from the carny guy, who had anime tears strolling down his eyes while handing each prize out.**

**Ari had a satisfied smirk on her face while in her arms was a cute light blue dragon plushie that had monarch butterfly wings attached to it.**

"**Well I use my shuriken so it's the same thing as playing that game, & he was starting to irritate me" she said admiring her prize she had won 'fair-n-square'. **

**Caleb scratched his head nervously, staring out around the fair grounds.**

"**so uhh... what do you want to do now?" he asked Ari who was now thinking it over. **

"**ummm.. Oh! How about that one" she said pointing up so Caleb could follow what she was seeing. When he saw the ride, he turned paler then his white shirt seeing the roller coaster. In Bold flaming **

**letters the ride was called 'Sucker Punch'. Hearing spine chilling screams coming off the ride, yells of people screaming for their mommy.**

"**OR!... or we could gooo...on that ride!" Caleb said pointing dramatically (more randomly) to the ride right across from them. Which was the Ferris Wheel, Ari shrugged not really caring which ride they would be on.**

"**alright, let's go"**

**(few minutes later)**

**They had gotten on the Ferris Wheel, in a small round compartment. Where Caleb sat on a small seat right across from Ari, both uncomfortable in the arrangement of seating. Ari kept starring out of the window to see the vast City a night time. To Ari this was beautiful, but Caleb kept starring at Ari. **

**(Ari's Pov)**

**I saw Caleb seem uncomfortable, but I just realized something. I barely could say I knew Caleb so well, though he was my friend I barely knew that much of him.**

"**hey Cal..."**

"**you know, I remember coming here with my dad when I was a kid"**

**Ari grew silent of what Caleb had just said**

"**y-your Father, I never heard you talk about your family"**

**Caleb nodded looking out to the view, his solemn eyes trying to hide from her. **

"**i wouldn't call it a family, after I was born my mother ran out on me & my Dad. It was just me and my dad for a long time" he said**

**Ari became more curious, especially when Caleb started to smile.**

"**I'm actually a lot like him, he was into technology too & I learned a lot from him when he was working with the league" **

**I nodded but did a double take of the last sentence.**

"**your Dad worked for the Justice League!" Caleb chuckled at my expression **

"**Yep! He was actually one of the first group of people to help in the Watch Tower, he wasn't a superhero but he was good friends with the founding members and other heroes too, everybody loved him" he said down casting his eyes**

"**Your father sounds like a good man Caleb, you should be proud"**

**Caleb nodded "He was a good man, a Genius too & I'm proud to call him my Dad" he said**

"**C-can I ask...where is he now?" Ari asked**

**she couldn't see his face but could feel him freeze just thinking about it.**

" **Me and him lived in star city you know? He knew working for the league could cause him trouble but he didn't care less about it, he held Information of the league. So he was targeted a lot of times, one day when I came home from school...i saw him sitting at his desk... I couldn't see him at the time...When I turned the chair around, he was all beaten up and mangled...he was Dead and I was only 9 years old at the time"**

**I could barely come into words, how could hardly believe Caleb experienced something like this. He seemed calm about it, like it was no big deal. **

"**Caleb..."**

**He ignored me "Since I didn't have anyone else to Take care of me, The league took me in and raised me...i even took a job in Maintenance control of the tower, everyone hell even flash took looked after me, I owe a lot to them" **

**He smiled to himself turning to me. **

"**Caleb...i am so sorry" I said trying so hard to hold back a tear**

**Caleb smiled gently "I guess that's why I wanted to know you more, in a way we share a common pain" he said I couldn't hold anymore.**

**I jumped off my seat right on top of Caleb in a embrasive hug. I could feel him stiffen when I wrapped my arms around him. **

"**thank you..." I said burying my face into his shoulder**

"**f-for what Ari?" **

**I looked up to his face, I tenderly smiled but confused seeing him get so red.**

"**for being you...Caleb-kun"**

**looking up to see him, but my eyes had widened seeing Caleb in a unconscious state**

"**C-CALEB WAKE UP! OH COME PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING THROUGH YOUR NOSE AGAIN!"**

**(few minutes later)**

"**It's not funny!" Caleb said with an anime vein on his head holding his nose. Ari was giggling to herself uncontrollably, remembering the events that occurred on the ride.**

"**you have to admit that it was funny when the man tried to give you CPR when you were unconscious" Ari said continuing to laugh uncontrollably.**

**Caleb sighed but slightly chuckled too**

"**Fine it was funny, but we don't speak of this again to no one.. especially WALLY!"**

**Ari nodded crossing her fingers behind her back, flash's gonna have a fiesta with this.**

"**listen, how about you go to the restrooms to wash up the blood and I'll sit at the tables while I wait for you...okay?" Ari said**

**He nodded leaving of to the restroom stalls "Alright, I'll be back soon so stay safe"**

**Ari nodded walking over to the small tables, where lots of people ate on junk food. She looked around at the cluster's of people then looked down at the prize she had won, her smile glowed authentically. She enjoyed on how much fun she had been having here, such a while ago she wouldn't have believed that it was possible to have this much fun. Or capable of laughing and smiling so much.**

"**Wow... Takeoshi was right...you have grown"**

**My blood ran cold, all of the rushing yells from the fair had grew silent to me.**

**My eyes flashed to the front of me, starring into sea-green eyes. I saw the man's canine teeth glistening into a smirk, he was probably a few years older than me but still seemed feisty like a young child.**

"**Do you know who I am Ari?" he asked smirking cockily while resting his chin in his hand. I haven't met or seen him before but he brought out the energy I felt with the other man back at the castle. Not the same but still brought ice to my veins.**

"**No I don't say I've met you before"**

**his fierce eyes widened a bit but closed his eyes, he scratched his wild spiky hair. **

"**not surprised, but anyway I have a proposition for you"**

**My eyes widened, I have barely known this guy for 2 minutes and here he is asking me a favor like we were buddy's. **

**I got up from the table **

"**listen, I don't know who the hell you are but whatever your asking me...forget it"**

**I was about to walk away from the table & away from him for good**

" **fine... I just thought you would wanna know about where your from...what you are"**

**I stopped at my steps, I spun around to him in fear.**

**He knew that had struck a nerve, he strolled next to Ari. Resting his tan skinned hand on Ari's shoulder, leaning closer to her ear.**

"**I know that you crave to know about your past Ari...trust me"**

**I didn't trust him but that didn't mean he was wrong.**

**I had no choice, I'm sorry Caleb...**

**(Caleb)**

"**God, public bathrooms should come with a gas mask before you enter that death trap" Caleb said **

**he went over to the sets of tables, studying the area for Ari. He started to get worried not seeing her anywhere in sight. He started to pace quickly around the fair grounds.**

**Yelling her name, he almost tripped himself in the process. He looked down to see what caused him to trip. He ceased himself, Caleb knelled down to pick up the object.**

**His faced became flabbergasted, in his hands was the Blue dragon plushie Ari had won at the game.**

"**Ari..." **

**OKAY! I've been having writer's block for a while but I'm finally done!**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon ;)**

**~(please review)~**


End file.
